


It happened one night

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay looks like a mess in his robe but Kathryn slays, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Post-Endgame, Seven is AWOL, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: Kathryn visits Chakotay after the New Year's Eve Party. They have to discuss some things.





	It happened one night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts).



Chakotay’s eyes opened lazily when the door of his apartment chimed. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. He had already been asleep for a couple of hours as he had left the New Year’s Eve party around 1 a.m. He stirred and sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning.

He wondered who could be knocking at his door so late in the night. He blinked a few times in disbelief as an idea struck him. Was it even possible?

The chime rang again and Chakotay got out of bed, pulling his dark blue robe tightly around his body as he walked into the living room and to the front door. Now his late night visitor was pounding loudly at his door. _Yes,_ he thought briefly, _it was definitely possible_.

He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before opening the door finding his appearance rather disappointing - his hair was tousled from sleep, his eyes were puffy and red and he had a blank, sleepy expression on his face. _Oh well_ , he thought, _I just woke up and I still feel half drunk. I couldn’t look better. She’ll understand._

Chakotay opened the door and took a deep breath as he looked at her. Yes, it couldn’t be anyone else.

Kathryn had her familiar lopsided smile on her face – like the cat that got the cream – and she was standing in front of him now, looking at him up and down. Chakotay shook his head in amazement as a grin appeared on his face. Then she leaned against his door frame in all her glory and for a few moments, neither of them talked. They were just staring at each other, as if both were trying to understand each others intentions.

Moreover, they both knew that they hadn’t talked properly in months. Earlier ~~,~~ during the party, they had exchanged only a few words, but Chakotay had enjoyed a lot of nervous eye contact with her. At some point, he had even tried to start a conversation with her but she had stiffened and avoided him in a polite but cold way. Chakotay was aware that her behavior was unusual. She hadn’t even asked him how he felt in his new position as Captain of _Voyager._

Now Chakotay couldn’t take his eyes off of her as they stood in silence looking at each other. Kathryn looked gorgeous despite the fact that she was obviously drunk. He realized that she probably visited his home just after she left the party. She was still wearing her floor length black evening gown with the thin velvet straps over each shoulder that left her well-defined arms exposed and the tight bodice that went to the hips revealed all of her smooth curves. Chakotay couldn’t help but observe ~~,~~ when they were at the celebration, that the scooped opening in the back of the dress went dangerously low making her look sexy, yet classy at the same time. A simple string of pearls around her neck completed the ensemble. Kathryn had twisted her hair in a loose chignon for the party but now it was just loose over her shoulders.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him with a cheeky smile.

“At ease, Commander. As you were,” she said in a slurred voice and laughed heartily.

Chakotay looked at her soberly for a moment, but then couldn’t help smiling in amusement, showing off his dimples.

“Admiral,” he started teasingly, “have you forgotten that I’m not your first officer anymore? I got promoted too.”

Kathryn sighed dramatically. “How could I? Starfleet ruined all the fun for us but… oh well, things could have been worse.”

Chakotay shrugged nonchalantly. “The Maquis could have ended up in prison. Yes, things could definitely have been worse,” he said simply.

Kathryn shook her head. “I wouldn’t allow that,” she replied, suddenly serious, “and you know it.”

Chakotay merely nodded and then took a deep breath. “Are you all right?” He reached his hand toward her. “Please, come in.”

Kathryn totally ignored his gesture staring at him almost suspiciously. “Are you sure I’m not going to disturb you?”

Chakotay laughed nervously and tugged at his ear. “Excuse me Kathryn, why did you come here if you’re not planning to come in?”

Kathryn leaned even more against the door frame resting her hand on her hip and looking more confident than before. “I’m only asking because I don’t like to annoy people,” she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Now Chakotay looked really bewildered. Fine, she was drunk but why was she saying such things to him? “Do you really think that you could ever annoy me? If so, then maybe we don’t know each other at all.”

Kathryn snorted and made a dismissing gesture with her hand. “Chakotay, please, don’t be dramatic. I’m not talking necessarily about you.” Then she took a deep breath. “Everything isn’t about you,” she added pointedly, “I’m talking about Seven. I am sure she doesn’t like to be disturbed so late at night without reason. I am trying to respect her boundaries. Why wasn’t she at the party?” she asked and waited for his reaction.

Chakotay merely nodded, saying, “I don’t even know where she is. Anyway, what has Seven to do with us and the fact that you’re here right now?” He gave her a quick, nervous smile but he was absolutely serious despite that.

Kathryn altered her stance putting her hands on her hips in her usual gesture.  “Us? There is no us, Chakotay. I don’t understand you. Isn’t she regen… I mean, sleeping?” she asked and bit her lip nervously.

Chakotay sighed in frustration. “Seven is not here, Kathryn, and she has never been. Please, come in. We can talk and be more comfortable.”

Kathryn was taken aback. She blinked a few times in surprise and Chakotay resisted the urge to laugh seeing her astonished expression.

“So…I just can come inside and talk with you? Is it that simple?” she asked in disbelief.

Chakotay chuckled. “Kathryn, you like logic, right? So, I’ll tell you this: it’s almost 5 in the morning. There aren’t many choices. It’s only a good time to sleep or have a good conversation. Since we are not sleeping… let’s have the conversation. Come in. Please.” He reached his hand toward her once again. She took it this time.

“Probably we’re just getting old Chakotay, but I do remember that there are more things two people can do at 5 in the morning,” she commented and raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

Chakotay laughed loudly. “Captain, you should behave,” he replied jokingly.

“Oh Chakotay, I’m so tired of behaving. I feel like I’m done with it.”

He didn’t say anything, so Kathryn followed him to the living room in silence. She looked around the room. The décor matched his personality and she could see some of the items he used to have in his quarters aboard Voyager. After a while, Chakotay turned to look at her letting go of her hand.

“You seem a little hesitant,” he observed, “Are you feeling uncomfortable with me?” he asked incredulously.

Kathryn smiled faintly. “I’ve never felt uncomfortable with you, Chakotay. You should know it by now,” she answered surprisingly softly.

Chakotay looked at her skeptically and she reciprocated his look, questioningly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

Chakotay shrugged. “Why are you here, Kathryn? I’m not sure I understand.”

Kathryn chuckled. “You know, I saw you at the party. You looked so sad. I know that I avoided you… but then I realized that we didn’t say ‘Happy new year’ to each other! Can you believe it?” She shook her head in disappointment. “We didn’t even move in close for the traditional kiss,” she added teasingly laughing heartily. “I searched for you but you were already gone!”

Chakotay crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled looking at her in amazement. “I see. So you came here just to wish me a happy new year?”

She nodded. “Yes. No. I don’t know. Oh Chakotay, I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you,” she said softly. “I was rude with you to the party.”

He merely nodded. “Well, I’m glad you’re here,” he answered and smiled, showing his dimples.

Kathryn lowered her eyes and stared at the floor for a few minutes.

“Can you forget my behavior from earlier?”

Chakotay approached a little closer.

“Kathryn, I don’t hold it against you.”

“I know that. I just want you…to forget it,” she repeated and raising her head, fixed her eyes sorrowfully on his face.

Chakotay gazed at her with a tender look in his eyes. “If that’s what you want…”

She merely nodded. “Yes,” she whispered interrupting him, “Please, try.”

“I will,” he promised.

He hadn’t looked at her like this in months. Kathryn felt her cheeks getting warm and it was an unusual sensation for her. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Chakotay said, the tender smile never falling from his face.

Kathryn shook her head and laughed half heartily. “Forget it. I think I’m too drunk to make any sense tonight. I’m not really used to alcohol and suddenly, I miss synthenol,” she admitted jokingly.

Chakotay chuckled as he kindly took her arm again and led her to the couch. She followed him and they sat down maintaining a safe distance between them. 

“You’re not used to alcohol?” he joked, “That doesn’t seem right. I do remember that you could handle my Antarian cider quite well when we were on Voyager.”

Kathryn then laughed loudly and threw her head back. Chakotay gazed at her amazed. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked when she was laughing. Almost.

“Your Antarian cider!” she exclaimed interrupting his thoughts, “I haven’t drank your cider in months! I think I miss it too now!” Chakotay was laughing when Kathryn cleared her throat suggestively. He glanced up at her. “What about you? Did you drink much tonight? I think I can smell whiskey in the air.”

He shrugged with a lazy smile on his face. “I had a few drinks but I think I’m good. I left the party early, I returned home and fell asleep. I felt that I didn’t have the energy for more socializing.”

Kathryn scooted closer at him looking up at him seriously. “So you don’t think it was wrong to come here tonight?”

He shook his head. “I think it was the best decision you could have made,” he told her sincerely and raised his hand as if he wanted to touch her face but regretted it, so he just ran it through his hair.

Kathryn didn’t miss his move and she looked at the floor as her fingers twined together nervously in her lap. She realized that Chakotay was still observing her.

“Damn it, I have suddenly no idea what to do with my hands. Where is a phaser when I need it the most?” she joked.

“I hope you wouldn’t shoot me with it.”

She shrugged making a face. “Now we’ll never know.”

Chakotay laughed nervously as he stood up. “Damn, we shouldn’t feel so uncomfortable around each other!”

She made a vague gesture with her hand. “I know. It’s just… I thought that things would be so different when I’d come here,” she tried to explain.

“You thought Seven would be here.”

Kathryn merely nodded.

“You never talked to me about this, Kathryn.”

She shrugged. “You didn’t either,” she murmured and looked at him pointedly.

Chakotay’s face hardened for a few seconds as bad memories of their last months aboard Voyager filled his mind. “You didn’t seem like you cared,” he answered in a colder voice than he intended.

Kathryn laughed sarcastically. “So, is it my fault now?” Then, she shot to her feet and began pacing the room in her high-heeled stiletto sandals.

“I don’t know if it makes any difference to you but I couldn’t feel anything at the time. My head was numb. My heart was numb. Does it make any sense to you? You know, I don’t even care if it does or not,” she exclaimed in her smoky voice, “And now you tell me you thought that I didn’t care? How could I not care, Chakotay?” she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him with her arms on her hips once again. Her posture was confident as usual but her voice was now trembling slightly. It surprised Chakotay, and not in a pleasant way. He has never been used to seeing her losing control, even slightly.

Without any thought, Chakotay approached her. Kathryn turned her back to him. He could hear her breathing deeply, probably trying to regain her composure. He resisted the urge to touch her because he knew that she wouldn’t accept it at this point.

“If you had talked to me,” he whispered, “everything would have been different now.”

Kathryn laughed bitterly. “I didn’t even feel like I had the right to talk to you about it. We were friends but we had been distanced during our last year aboard Voyager. There is no reason anymore to pretend that this never happened, right? And why was it up to me anyway? You could have talked to me as well. After all, you’re the one who decided to…” Then she stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. She bit her lip nervously.

“The one who…?” he urged her, “why did you stop?”

Kathryn let out a groan and briefly put her hand on her forehead.

“Chakotay, I’ve thought a lot about it. This is not about Seven. I don’t feel angry with you or hurt by you because you chose her over me. It’s also not about the fact that she was my protégé or that you two don’t have anything in common. I mean I can’t really understand how you two ended up dating, but it’s none of my business. I guess that everyone makes their choices.” Then, she stopped taking a deep breath. “Well, should I be really surprised by your affair though? I...am not sure.  I mean… I know some things about your past relationships and…” Kathryn paused again and cleared her throat feeling nervous. She didn’t have the intention of being rude once again but she was finding out that she couldn’t restrain herself. Chakotay was looking at her now kind of amused. “Well, you know what I mean.”

Chakotay nodded and laughed softly. “I do. Please, continue.”

Kathryn sighed. “I thought we had a promise made. I thought we’d wait for each other. Well, I thought many things. I had the impression that when we’d reach Earth we’d finally be together. Apparently I was wrong,” she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Chakotay was taken aback. He was so shocked by what he had just heard that he couldn’t say a single word. Kathryn misunderstood his reaction and put her hands on her forehead, frustrated.

“Damn, what am I telling you now? Do you even remember New Earth or Lake George? You don’t have to. It’s been so many years. I’m sorry. I’m drunk and I should probably go,” she said in a broken voice and made a move toward the door. Chakotay wouldn’t allow it.

In an instant, he caught her by the shoulders and held her in front of him, his gaze tender and serious at the same time. “I’m not letting you go, Kathryn. I made this mistake many times; I’m not making it again.”

“Mistake?” she asked, feeling hopeful, “So you haven’t forgotten,” she murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

He shook his head.

“How could I forget the times I almost got you? We almost made it… you were almost mine… so many times, Kathryn. How could I?”

Kathryn dropped her arms to her sides and shook her head, feeling defeated. There have been so many misunderstandings between them all these years. At least they were home now and things could finally change.

After a few seconds, she raised her hand hesitantly toward his face and caressed his cheek. The only times she had let herself touch him like this were when Chakotay had been lying injured on a biobed in Voyager’s sickbay. He stood still, even though he wanted, needed, to lean into her touch.

“Maybe I’ve been yours since the day I fell in love with you Chakotay. Maybe this is what happens when we fall in love with someone,” Kathryn whispered. Chakotay slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes, trying to process what he had just heard.

He caught her hand in his and lowered it gently. She never stopped watching him intently.

“Are you serious, Kathryn?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Do you really think it’s time for jokes?” she asked him dryly.

Chakotay lowered his head and chuckled. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “but it’s… too good to be true.”

She shrugged. “Too good or not… I love you,” she admitted bluntly, “Do you think I’d be here otherwise? I am drunk and my shoes are killing me. I’m losing my dignity here, Chakotay,” she continued, “I’ve loved you for years. I love you,” she said again. 

“I love you too,” Chakotay said in a low voice, “I’ve been in love with you for so many years that I don’t even remember when was the first day I felt like I loved you.”

Kathryn was staring at him. Chakotay met her gaze, and then watched as her eyes slowly flickered from his eyes down to his lips and then, back up again. She leaned closer to him and Chakotay swallowed hard.

“Kathryn,” he murmured, “You’re drunk. Maybe we shouldn’t…”

She leaned even closer and whispered, “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

Chakotay chuckled. “I’ve been wanting this for a long time. Do you think I wouldn’t like to kiss you right now? I’d just like the moment to be…perfect. I know it sounds stupid but…”

Kathryn silenced him with a finger on his lips and gave him a lopsided smile.

“I think you’re more nervous than I am. There are no perfect moments, Chakotay. But we’re here now and that’s enough.”

Then she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at his dark eyes and with a smile still tugging at her lips. Chakotay gazed thoughtfully at her putting his arms around her waist but without pulling her closer to him.

“Why are you looking at me like this, mister?” Kathryn asked him, slightly amused.

Chakotay laughed softly thinking that she looked just adorable. “Is this really happening?”

Kathryn nodded softly. “Close your eyes and let me show you,” she whispered and put her hand up to stroke his face tenderly. His so familiar face that she knew well she could never get out of her mind.

He obeyed and Kathryn brushed her lips on his. Then she took a step back and looked up at him, almost shyly. Chakotay opened his eyes and smiled back at her tenderly. Her kiss was simple and straightforward, like an experiment in intimacy.

Kathryn took a deep breath. “I want to kiss you again,” she murmured almost pleadingly in a husky, low voice and laughed softly.

Chakotay brought her closer to him and kissed her without a word. This time their kiss was different. At first, he kissed her softly, his fingers trailing down her throat. Kathryn’s response was immediate and demanding, moaning softly and kissing him back, harder this time. Soon she trailed the tip of her tongue along his upper lips requesting entrance. He parted his lips without hesitation and their kiss deepened. Kathryn smiled when she heard the way his breath caught and broke their kiss. He looked at her questioningly, wondering if things had gone far enough.

Kathryn interrupted his thoughts with a vague gesture. “I need to know if you and Seven are really over.”

Chakotay merely nodded. “We broke up before Voyager reached Earth. I haven’t seen her since then.”

Kathryn shook her head in disappointment. “And still you didn’t tell me anything…” she muttered.

“Kathryn,” Chakotay started carefully, “you have to admit that you’ve been avoiding me for months. You’ve distanced yourself so much from me… from everyone!” He approached closer to her. “I really wanted to talk to you but I couldn’t find a way to do it. Do you believe me?”

Kathryn nodded. “Yes, I do. I always believe you.”  Then, she laughed bitterly. “Also, Chakotay I’m sorry I built a wall around me but, as you know, every person has defense mechanisms. That was my way to cope with your new affair.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” he answered simply. Then he sighed before continuing. “Kathryn, Seven and I went on a few dates. That’s all. Nothing serious ever happened between us. Although, the truth is that I hoped for more,” he admitted in a low voice and focused his gaze down at the floor. Kathryn’s face fell a little, looking thoughtful.

“Did you really hope for more?” she asked in disbelief.

“Kathryn, don’t misunderstand me. I didn’t fall in love with Seven. I knew that this wouldn’t happen anyway because I never got over you. _Never_ , not for a second, but I had lost hope for us. I thought that we’d never…” Then he stopped and took a deep breath. “I thought that you didn’t have feelings for me anymore and to be honest, I wasn’t even sure if you ever had feelings for me at all. Now I know that I was wrong. And you can’t imagine how sorry I am for everything.”

Kathryn let out a pained, little laugh. “Chakotay, I’m really sorry to interrupt your train of thoughts but I’m feeling dizzy. I think… the room is spinning ~~sometimes~~. Can you help me?” she asked him faintly. 

In an instant, he was by her side.

“Lean on me,” he said softly and Kathryn laughed nervously.

“Easy to say, hard to do,” she joked in a dry, cracked voice.

Chakotay smiled softly as he slid his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her to the bedroom. “I know. Old habits die hard.”

Kathryn merely nodded. “Are we going to your bedroom?” she asked hesitantly.

“You’re drunk and dizzy,” he explained, “you need to lie down,” he continued as they moved into his bedroom and he helped her to bed. She could hear the concern in his voice. “I am going to sleep on the couch. Everything is going to be okay,” he assured her in a soft voice.

Kathryn laughed in embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. “I’ve always fantasized that we’d end up in your bedroom or mine under entirely different circumstances,” she admitted.

Chakotay laughed heartily as he sat down on the edge of the bed, staring straight at Kathryn.

“Oh, Kathryn,” he breathed sort of stunned by her blunt sincerity, “you’re incredible.”

Kathryn looked at him, surprised at first but then she smiled knowingly.

“I know.”

A silence followed before Chakotay spoke again. “You should probably try to get some sleep,” looking at her in concern, “do you have anything to do in the morning?”

Kathryn shook her head. “I just got promoted to Admiral. Let me enjoy my holidays after 7 years of duty. Don’t you think I deserve it?” she asked him a little teasingly and pouted her lips for dramatic flair.

Chakotay sighed and smiled at her. “You deserve it. You deserve everything, Kathryn. You deserve the best.”

She sat up in bed despite Chakotay’s concerns and raised an eyebrow. “And… do I deserve you?”

Chakotay sighed and looked up at her with a sober expression on his face. “The real question is if _I_ deserve _you_ after everything that happened.”

Kathryn groaned and buried her head in the pillow again. “We should probably both take the blame and just… move on.”

Chakotay’s eyes filled with hope. “Do you really believe that we can do this?”

Kathryn shrugged and made a face. “Well, my drunk self believes it, yes.”

Then she sighed and lowered slightly the straps of her dress. Chakotay reverted his eyes not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable but Kathryn was too sleepy to notice it.

“I feel so tired,” she murmured and closed her eyes.

“Sleep,” he whispered, his fingertips lightly caressing her hair. “I’ll be in the next room if you need me.”

Kathryn opened her eyes and caught his hand. “No. Please, stay.”

He smiled. “Do you want me to sleep with you?”

“Yes. I need it. I need you.”

Without another word, Chakotay lay down next to her.

“Can I hold you?” he asked her.

She merely nodded and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It feels like a dream,” she said and laughed.

Chakotay smiled against her skin. “But it’s not.”

“Will everything be okay in the morning?” she asked him in a low voice.

“Yes, Kathryn. Sleep,” he murmured and kissed her lips softly.

“Happy new year, Chakotay. I love you.”

“Happy new year, my love,” he answered softly but she had already fallen asleep.

He smiled. It would definitely be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you angrywarrior69 for the Beta. <3


End file.
